1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic vending machine having a plurality of vertical commodity storage chamber sections arranged side by side and employing a refrigerating system and a heating system that can refrigerate and heat, respectively, two groups of the chamber sections separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese patent publication, laid-open no. 5-334542 dated the chambers and the divider panel contains an insulating material, such as polyurethane foam, the size and the weight of the panel are substantial. The removing or placing of the divider panel from or into the vending machine, or the storing thereof, therefore, has been a troublesome task.
The same Japanese patent publication also discloses a storage space for the divider panel that is provided in a side end of the vending machine. This extra storage space for the divider panel inevitably occupies a side portion of the inside space of the vending machine, causing the vending machine to be made wider. A wider vending machine can not easily be substituted for a standard size vending machine when the width of the site is limited or when the standard size vending machine being replaced is flanked on both sides by other vending machines.